


Falling Stars

by sachston_bleighton



Category: Gossip Girl RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, RPF, bleighton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:18:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sachston_bleighton/pseuds/sachston_bleighton
Summary: Set at the 2017 Golden Globes afterparty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What actually happened between them, we'll never know.

Leighton thought she could survive that night without even looking at Blake. She thought she'd feel nothing if ever, by some sort of cruel timing, Blake's eyes would accidentally meet hers. She thought she already moved on.

 Blake thought she could fool herself into thinking that Leighton's not actually in the same room with her, that there's a force field dividing the room, preventing the two of them to come near each other. She thought she'd manage to smile, at the very least, once Leighton's eyes ever meet hers. She thought she'd already moved on.

But when their eyes actually met, they knew for sure, that they will never move on, that they will never ever ever get over each other.

 

_Like falling stars over your head_

_We were bound to burn out_

_Burn like crashing cars_

_I'll never get over you, never over you_

_'Cause you are so_

_Beautiful_

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from David Archuleta's song.


End file.
